forzafandomcom-20200223-history
Koenigsegg Agera
}} }} The 2011 Koenigsegg Agera is a RWD hypercar by Koenigsegg featured in Forza Motorsport 4 as part of the Ship Bonus Car Pack and as standard in all subsequent titles including Forza Motorsport 6: Apex, although it was only available as VIP content in Forza Horizon. It also appears in the Xbox 360 release of ''Forza Horizon 2 Presents Fast & Furious'' as part of the Bucket List event, while it appears only as an AI opponent in the Xbox One release. Synopsis The Agera is a mid-engine hypercar that was produced between 2011 and 2017, succeeding the Koenigsegg CCX. Over the years, the Agera spawned many higher-performance variations, including the Agera R in 2013, the biofuel-powered Agera S in 2014, the One:1 in 2014, and the Agera RS in 2015, which is famous for breaking multiple world records, most notably the production car top speed world record with in November 2017. The Agera is a rear-wheel drive, mid-engined coupe outfitted with a 5.0L (5,032 cc) twin-turbocharged V8 engine with at 6,900 rpm and of torque at 4,000 rpm, although the Agera's power output varies as either or throughout the Forza franchise. The engine weighs only due to the use of a carbon fiber inlet manifold and aluminum construction. The Agera's transmission is a specially developed seven-speed dual-clutch automatic with paddle shifters located behind the steering wheel and is unique in that it is the first transmission to have only one input shaft. The second clutch slows down the input shaft during up shifts in order to reduce the time it takes to synchronize the next gear, resulting in faster shift times. The Agera's body is made from carbon fiber and kevlar with lightweight reinforcements. Its hardtop roof can be stored under the front hood lid. The Agera also comes with forged aluminum wheels with center locking nuts, measuring 19 inches on the front and 20 inches on the back and wrapped in a set of Michelin Super Sport tires that can be used with speeds of up to . Other design trademarks include the trademark Koenigsegg doors, a new traction control system, and LED lighting. Performance The Agera is capable of 0 to in 2.88 seconds, 0 to in 5.56 seconds, and a top speed of , which is reduced to in the Motorsport games. Statistics Conversions Trivia * The Agera's wiper in Forzavista is positioned across the center of its windscreen, but during gameplay, the wiper is positioned across the right-side of the windscreen. * In Forza Motorsport 6, players with a VIP Membership may purchase the Agera for free. * The Agera can also be equipped with the rear wing from the Agera X, a one-off Agera model. * In Forza Motorsport 7, the Agera's rear engine cover can never be opened even with the Explode function. Gallery FM4 Koenigsegg Agera.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 4'' FM5 Koenigsegg Agera.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 5'' FM7 Koenigsegg Agera Front.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FM7 Koenigsegg Agera Rear.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FH Koenigsegg Agera.jpg|''Forza Horizon'' FH2 Koenigsegg Agera.jpg|''Forza Horizon 2'' FH3 Koenigsegg Agera Front.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH3 Koenigsegg Agera Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH4 Koenigsegg Agera Front.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH4 Koenigsegg Agera Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' Special FH3 Koenigsegg Agera Thule Front.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH3 Koenigsegg Agera Thule Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH3 Koenigsegg Agera Vista.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FM7 Koenigsegg Agera Interior.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' References